VariousXReader Valentines day kiss
by AnimeLover19998
Summary: Making chocolate for all the boys! Honhonhon
1. Chapter 1

You slowly rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, still to groggy to process it was another school day. Tqaking a glance at the clock you nearly fell out of bed in shock. It was already 5:00AM! You quickly changed into your school uniform and fixed three seperate bentos.

In truth it wasn't necessary to wake up this early, you lived but a mere two blocks from school but Alfred was known to ditch school on a daily basis. If you didnt make your daily rounds to his house to pick him up he might just spen his whole day loitering around Tokyo.

You rushed out the door and made a beeline for Als house.

"Arthur open up!" you called pounding on the door. You took a glance at your watch. 6:30, if he came down now and you somehow made him sprint, you just might make it.

You sighed in exasperation and started pounding on the door even harder "ARTH-," you stopped mid sentece as Arthur opened the door and was knocked down to the ground when you accidently hit him.

"Oh...oops haha," you said giving a nervous laugh.

"What the heck _!" Alfreds brother Arthur yelled, rubbing his forehead.

"If you would just wake up your brother I wouldn't have to come by your house every morning! Look I already apologize so just let it go," you said pushing past him.

"You never apologized!" he yelled after you as you pounded up the stairs.

You burst into Als room and shook him awake yelling"Al hurry wake up!"

"Huh? What time it is?" he muttered half awake. You quickly slid open the curtains then went through his closet picking out his uniform and throwing it on the bed. You had pretty much done this every morning for the past year.

"Hurry up we're going to be late idiot!" you said throwing a cup of water at him.

"Ok Ok jeez could you at least get out so I can change?" he said pushing you out.

You mulled around the house unsure of what to do while Alfred got ready upstairs.

"Hey _," said Arthur from the kitchen. You took your usual seat at the table and thanked Arthur for making breakfast. His food was always terrible but you did feel a bit bad, afterall he went throught he trouble of making it homemade the night before.

"Oh by the way Arthur I made this for you," you rummaged around you bag and brought out a box of chocolate.

"I-I-Is that for me?" he said turning red.

"Yeah, friend chocolate, it's valentines day after all," you replied.

"Oh friend chocolate," he said. Was it just you or did he sound kind of disapointed?


	2. Chapter 2

"Well umm actually Arthur-," "_!" said Alfred bursting in the kitchen. He grabbed your hand and practically dragged you out of the house and took of running. "Al your hurting me," you gasped.

"Oh, sorry _," he said slowling t a stop and finally releasing his iron grip on your arm. Softly massaged the imprint of Als hand left on your skin. Al stood where he was his head looking down.

"Al?" you asked suprised at this weird change in behavior. When he turned around he had a wide grin on his face but it somehow seemed forced. "Jeez _ how much chocolate did you bring, it looks like your brought enough for every guy in school,"

"Oh I made some for Antonio, Ivan, Tonio, oh and some for you!" you said rummaging through your bag and holding it out for him.

"Thanks for the friend chocolate," he said. "But you see umm _ I,"

"Wait dude what are we doing standing still? We're going to be late for class!" you grabbed his hand and took of running for class.

*Mon Time Skip*

You quickly grabbed your bags and headed for class 3a "Hey Antonio!" you said handing him a box of chocolates.

"Wow is this for me _!" he exclaimed.("Sorry, I'm gay for Lovino though" jk) "C-Could this be a proposal? It is isn't it!" he said hugging you.

"NoNoNoNo," You said pushing him back. "It's just friend chocolate! Oh theres Gilbert catch ya later!" you said seeing Gilbert exit the classroomdashing out of the room.

You ran to catch up with him and stopped in his way. "Before you say anything no this doesn't mean I like you NOR is it a proposal! We clear?" you said shoving the box of chocolate into his hands and walking away. "She'll be back," Gilbert said smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man I can't believe we were all rejected!" sighed Alfred as he headed over to the manga club where practically everyone had been rejected by _

"It's not like I cared about the chocolate or anything!" complained Arthur while he nibbled on the piece of heart shaped chocolate.

"Mes Amis you should not sit here sulking on a broken heart," said Francis

"Oh Yeah and what do you suggest we do," asked Ivan. "Wrong answer and you will wish you were never born," said Ivan holding up a broken pipe.

"I'll tell you exactly what I think we should do and I KNOW you'll enjoy it," said Francis scooting a littlr TOO close to Alfred and putting his arm around him while his other hand was going... other places.

"Are you suggesting we have an orgy party?" laughed the American.

"Why not? I could do for a little fun," replied the Frenchie

"No thanks," said Antonio.

"Fine, oh by the way would you want some browines I just baked them," said Francis holding out a platter of the chocolatey treats.

"Oh I want some!" said Tonio. The other boys quickly followed suit.

"Hey, I feel kind of wei-," the americans word slurred. Before he could finish his sentence he fell to the ground tripping over his own feet.

Then France raped them.

"Hey sorry I'm la- what the hell are you doing!" you exclaimed walking in on them.

"Having an orgy party! Want to join?" asked the American.

"Sure,"

Then you all had sex.

**Dont ask me what that was cause Idonteven **

_**NO this is not the real end its just somehting I wrote when I was bored!**_

**I SWEAR IM NOT A PERVE**


End file.
